Pumpkin Scissors' Phantom
by PhantomGuardianoftheRepublic
Summary: Section III are getting new people, but wait there are two. One is Randel Oland but who is the other one? What is his big secret? and what is with him and his lab coat?


I do not own Pumpkin Scissors or anything related to it. Just the OC

**Chapter 1: The Second Recruit**

It was a fine morning in the office of Section III. They were getting a guy named Randel Oland to be transferred to their department. However, what they didn't know until a few minutes ago was that a new recruit would also be joining them. Captain Hunks had just calmly stated that another guy will be coming in with Corporal Randel and would also be joining their department from that day onward. "Who is this new recruit and why did you not say anything about this earlier?!" Everyone else in the section concurred with 2nd lieutenant Alice Malvin's statement when the Captain calmly stated, "It had slipped my mind, but with the transfer of Corporal Randel I just remembered that we will be receiving a new recruit today". Looking bored Warrant officer Oreldo asked, "So did we get somebody that the other departments didn't want or a slacker?" The Captain just shrugged and said, "From what I heard this guy actually volunteered for Section III and he was really sought after by some of the other departments especially the guys at Section I." That really got the rest of the section surprised since not many people wanted to actually volunteer for their section due to their reputation. Warrant Officer Martis then asked, "Really? Then why exactly did he want to join us sir? " "Why don't you ask him yourself?" said the Captain while calmly looking at the door. Everyone in the room turned around and saw a sight that was comical at best. Corporal Roland was rushing through the door with a basket yelling for some breast-milk while a lean yet comparatively short and bespectacled young man was chasing after him hollering for him to calm down and stop yelling something so embarrassing in front of other people. "…".

After the subsequent chaos with 2nd lieutenant Malvin smacking Corporal Roland for asking for breast milk and finding out the reason of his ranting was a baby. Everyone calmed down enough to closely examine the new recruit. He was a rather handsome and intelligent looking young man of around 24-25 years of age. He had a friendly air around him, but had a feeling that there was some giant mystery behind his personality. He was bespectacled and impeccably dressed in standard army uniform but wore a stained lab coat on top of the uniform, thus giving him a rather interesting look of a scientist trying to be a soldier or a soldier trying to be a scientist depending on how you look at it. Sargent Major Stecchin then timidly asked, "And you are…?" This got the man's attention who did an about face and saluted, "I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier; I am First Lieutenant Jonathon Clark section III's new R&D man reporting for duty." They all looked at him as if he grew a second head. "Really? He is our R&D man? I thought that our mechanical issues were being taken care of by first Lieutenant Webner.", asked Martis. "She was until I volunteered for the position, since originally there was no one else who wanted the position so by and by she had to fill in." he looked over at Alice and stated, "Even though I would be considered as your superior officer I would leave full control of this unit in your capable hands. You are doing a very good job managing this team from the reports and I look forward to working with you." Alice then snapped out of her stupor and saluted saying, "It is an honor sir and I will do everything that I can to maintain our unit's integrity." Captain Hunks calmly looked on and said, "Now that all the pleasantry are put away, prepare to embark on you next assignment." "Sir yes sir!"

After preparing for departure, which Clark brought along two tubes strapped to his back and two suitcases (of which they had no idea what or why), they came to the garage. The sight of their new vehicle absolutely shocked them. It seemed like a light tank but had more room with only a machinegun with a metal shield in place where the turret was supposed to be with two boxes on either side of the machinegun. "Are you sure that this vehicle would help use to get where we are going? There is a river that we need to cross before we get to the viscount's lands." remarked Alice. "That is no problem. This may seem that it will sink if it were to go through a body of water, but in fact this vehicle is practically amphibious. Similar to your earlier vehicle that you guys were using to get to places, it would have the added comfort of support and armor for your missions." "But we are an inspection team. Why would we need this." remarked Martis. "Ah contraire my dear friend, from what I read from your last mission you people were shot at and were up against a tank. Which reminds me…", Clark looked at Randel "how exactly did you managed to take on a tank?" "Oh with this." Randel pulls out the door-knocker. Clark looks at the thing and back at Randel while incredulously asking, "Your kidding right? The only way that sort of thing can take on a tank would be to…." Getting no reaction from Randel, Clark realized that what he said was true which resulted with him, "THOSE F****** IDIOTS!" This shocked the 4 members of section III since this is the first time that they saw Clark at anywhere near angry. But he was not angry, he was furious "DOES THE MILITARY HERE HAVE ANY REGARD TO THE LIVES OF THEIR SOLDIERS!? WHY DO THEY EVEN BOTHER TO HAVE PEOPLE LIKE ME OR WEBNER TO WORK ON R&D HUH?! THEY MIGHT AS WELL SURRENDER THE COUNTRY ON A SILVER PLATTER THAN LOOSE EVERY CITIZEN IN THE COUNTRY IN BLOODSHED. FOR NO COUNTRY CAN FUNCTION WITHOUT IT'S PEOPLE! WHY CAN'T THEY SEE THAT?!" Alice was scared and awed by this man's outburst, scared that his fury is one to not test with and awed that such a man valued the lives of the people over bloodshed. Something that somehow gotten lost with the rest of the nobility. After Clark calmed down he apologized with his sudden outburst. He then looked at them with a smirk and said, "Are you ready to ride?"

"Well this is just perfect." Clark stated. "So much for being the easy and peaceful section III" Oreldo sighed. "Your right." Sighed Martis. The four of them were chained together while standing a few feet away from a tank. They came earlier to the Viscount's mansion thinking that it was an easy job, but it ended up with them being surrounded by gun wielding maids (not that Clark mined) and being subjected to being participants to this psychotic tank game. They were given five minutes to do whatever they wanted before the tank got rolling which leads to their present situation. "Well in situations like this it is best to run away." With that Oreldo pulled out a lock pick. "Put that away. I have a better way to get these chains off." With that Clark pulled out a miniature pair of bolt cutters from his sleeves. "Wow, do you always go around with that?" Oreldo asked. "Well in my field of work you learn from the get go to always come prepared for any situation the best you can." Replied Clark who preceeded to cut them loose, but not before Martis had his little speech with Randel. Then they started to hear gunfire, but quickly realized that their commander somehow convinced the maids to fire their guns at the tank. "Nice gesture but it is not going to work." yelled Clark. Alice looked fumed and yelled, "Then do you have a better idea?!" "Well yes indeed, with this guy here." Clark pointed to Randel. "What? What you want me to do?" Clark looked at him and said, "What you did last time yet this time I am going to help." With that he starts running to the side unslinging one of the tubes on his back. _**Inside tank**_ "Hey what are you doing running away?" The Viscount said to himself while aiming his cannon at the big guy. "Oh well but I'll get him later." He gets ready to hit the firing trigger when suddenly the tanks gets rocked by an explosion. "What!? What's happening?", yelled the viscount. The diver says, "I don't know but we lost mobility with the left treads!" _**Outside tank**_ Alice was amazed by what she saw, at first she thought that their new recruit was going to make the rest of the team to fight for themselves, but what she saw next defied anything that she knew that was in their imperial arsenal. He took off one of the tubes that he so adamantly kept with him to the extent that he used his position to keep them on himself, and fired a flying projectile which damaged the left tread of the tank. He then circled behind the tank to the other side and used the other tube to blow the other track to kingdom come before grabbing something from that satchel of his and jamming it under the turret and setting it off. She couldn't understand what happened but somehow the bright burning thing that was jammed under the turret had somehow melted the turret in place. Then Corporal Randel came with his little blue light while Clark was yelling at the tank to surrender or be shot at. Naturally the Viscount was refusing and actually tried to shoot Randel (which when the turret was melted into place it was aimed at Randel). That was until Randel went up and shot the Driver to death with his big gun and almost shot the Viscount before she came to the scene and got him out of his senses. With the Viscount under arrest, they were heading back to base, Alice then looked at Randel and was relieved that he didn't receive much injuries other than some scrapes and bruises. She then looked at their new member and asked, "What are you?" Clark glanced back at her from the driver seat smiled and said "I am just a brilliant R&D man who has just completed a mission with Section III Pumpkin Scissors."

This is my first story sorry if it was written bad. May update but would be usually busy with schoolwork so this will be sparse. Please comment. Ideas would help.


End file.
